For Blue Skies
by redhead414
Summary: Inspired by the song "For Blue Skies" - a Draco/Hermione Drabble


_**In the midst of a three hour training where I learned nothing - a little drabble came into my head...and since I haven't written a drabble before, well, here we go. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"What do you want?"

Her voice was soft but cold as she stood a good ten feet away from Draco, buried deep within the room of hidden things. Hermione fiddled with her wand in her hand, a nervous tick that Draco once found endearing but now…he didn't know what he thought of it now. "You came," he said, his voice broken as his blond locks hung in front of his eyes, his shoulders hunched over in defeat.

She nodded, taking a timid step forward. "You asked me to come."

"I didn't think you would."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with a stiff hand as he heard her take another step towards him. They were a week into their sixth year, Draco doing his best to isolate himself from everyone as whispers and rumors swirled about the evil that lurked in plain sight. A war was coming. It was inevitable. The air felt thick and unforgiving, setting everyone on edge as they began to second-guess everyone and everything they knew to be true.

"Draco," Hermione carefully whispered. "Draco, what do you want from me?"

"I don't know," he said, choking back a sob.

She didn't want to keep her distance. She wanted to embrace him and whisper in his ear that everything would be ok. That she had found a magnificent plan of action that would keep them both safe from the death and destruction that was soon to fall into their world. Hermione wanted to take him up to the Astronomy Tower where they would meet in secret last year and hold his hand, listening to him as he spoke of what he wanted his future to be instead of what he knew it would become.

But she couldn't. Everything was different now. From the moment she saw Voldemort standing over Harry's body in the Ministry lobby, Hermione knew that this was a game changer. Harry needed her in order to succeed – to fulfill the prophecy. He needed her help in defeating the Dark Lord. It was because of this that Hermione had to distance herself from Draco. They couldn't be together. Not now anyway. It wasn't safe for either of them.

Draco sniffled, wiping his nose on his black sleeve. "It's killing me, not being able to touch you."

Hermione blinked back tears that threatened to fall. "I know," she whispered.

"Do you?" he hissed. "Do you know what it's like to finally feel love and have it suddenly stripped away? Because that's what I feel like, Granger! I finally feel real, unadulterated love for the first time in my life – from you of all people – and now it's gone as quick as a blink!"

She vehemently shook her head. "No," she said, gaining some strength in her voice. "You don't get to do this to me. Not here. Not today."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because this is the only way we can stay safe!" Hermione cried. "Why can't you understand this!"

"Voldemort's back!" Draco shouted, his voice echoing throughout the room of hidden things. "No one is safe!"

"Being together makes us a target!"

"And if we die trying to survive this war we will never get the chance to be together!" Draco exclaimed, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Shouldn't we at least try? I want us to try!"

She shook her head no again, biting her lip until it almost bled. "Once the war is over –"

"When will you get it through your head!" Draco cried. "This war is going to kill everyone! I've already been forced to take –"

"Don't!" Hermione shouted. "Don't say it!"

"Hermione I –"

"I don't want to know," Hermione said through a sob, her eyes squinting as she shook her head. "I don't want to know if you have that awful mark. I want to be able to say _I don't know_ when Harry asks if I think you have it so don't. Don't tell me. Please."

"Please –"

"If you have it, I forgive you," Hermione said through her tears. "If you have it, I wish I could have saved you. But I forgive you. If you have it. I forgive you just please - please don't tell me."

Draco took a step towards Hermione as she took an unsteady step backwards. "I can't get used to this, Granger. Us being apart. Don't make me get used to it."

Hermione went to take a step back before Draco lunged towards her, snatching her arm and bringing her so close so quickly her heart jumped, her breath catching in her throat. She could smell him, his cologne permeating through her adolescent senses as he pressed his cheek to hers. Closing her eyes, Hermione felt his lips graze her cheek ever so slightly. "Draco," she whimpered.

"I need you," he whispered in her ear, his voice filled with a desperate need beyond his sixteen years. "Don't you see? Don't you understand?"

Slightly shaking, Hermione took her free hand and grazed it against Draco's cheek. "Close your eyes," she whispered, her nerves shaking as she spoke. "It's ok," she said, her brown eyes boring into his grey eyes. "Close your eyes."

He did as she instructed, and for a moment, felt her lips brush against his. "I love you," she whispered as her lips barely touched his. "I forgive you."

Draco kept his eyes closed as she kissed him again, this time a little bit deeper, a little more feeling. He let go of her arm and felt her other hand touch his face. As her lips disappeared, his eyes lingered shut for a moment as he tried to memorize the feel of her lips on his.

But when he opened them, she was gone.


End file.
